Transfered
by LiveLifeLikeMe
Summary: Hermione gets transfered by Kingsley and now instead of working for the Ministry she has to work for Draco Malfoy. He's London's most eligible bachelor. Hermione is wizarding London's most seeked out buisness woman. It's only logical that they work together. "I don't work for Malfoy I work with Malfoy" She said. "Keep telling yourself that darling, maybe it'll be true." He smirked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One of my first Harry Potter stories... Please don't be mean if you don't like it. I'm nervous.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"What do you mean: you're TRANSFERING me?!" She demanded as she hurried to keep in step with the Minister.

"I honestly don't understand what the problem is Hermione." He shook his head as he signed a form and went on walking.

"Please stop walking." Hermione pleaded as she tried to catch her breath. He stopped, turned to face her and waited patiently. "Listen Kingsley, I've been fine working here! I like my job!" She told him.

"You like it but you're not using your full potential here."

"Yes I am! I fully enjoy the challenge of working in the Magical Law Enforcement department."

"There _is_ no challenge for you here Hermione." He nodded to his secretary. "I'll be with them in a moment." He assured the woman who was gesticulating wildly towards the conference room.

"Because you think working with _him_ will be any better?! It'll be a challenge sure but not the type you're talking about." She stated, hands on her hips.

"Yes I do. He's offered to place you as head of Muggle and Wizard Relation Management of his enterprise."

"I don't care if he's- wait what? He _offered_ to place me as _head_?" She asked disbelievingly.

Kingsley nodded. "Indeed he did, I didn't even need to ask."

"That's a really important position..." Hermione murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes it is, his whole company depends on that department. If it fails; his company fails."

"Does he know that _I'm_ the one you want to transfer? Because it makes a lot more sense that he offered it if he doesn't know it's me."

"Actually he didn't want to offer that position to my transfer at first even if his head had unexpectedly retired. However as soon as I informed him I planned to transfer you he stated that if you did end up as the transfer the post was given to you on the spot, no interview needed."

"Why would he do that?" She inquired, mystified.

"Because he, like the rest of the wizarding world understands your value and he knows how smart you are. You may not like each other but he is mature enough to admit that if he has you as his head of the MWR department there's close to no chance that his company crumbles." Kingsley stated, glancing at his watch. Hermione bit her lower lip, hesitating. "He said he knew you'd be hesitant and offered to raise the salary of the job and meet with you for lunch so you could 'pester him with questions to satisfy your know-it-all self.'" Kingsley added.

Hermione frowned. "Good to know he hasn't completely changed." Closing her eyes she sighed. "Fine tell him I agree to meet with him but that doesn't mean I agree to take the job."

Kingsley nodded and motioned to his assistant to take note, he then headed to the conference room but was stopped by Hermione calling out to him in a small voice.

"Kingsley?" When he was looking at her again she asked. "How much is the position payed?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ten thousand galleons a month." He stated with a cheeky smile.

Hermione's jaw dropped, swallowing with difficulty she asked, "With the raise right?" Just to verify that she wasn't mistaken.

He shook his head. "Without."

Hermione felt faint.

* * *

Xxxx

_Granger,_

_I will not be able to meet you for lunch today as there has been an unexpected hold up at work. Would you mind postponing our meeting until tonight?_

_D. Malfoy_

Xxxx

_Malfoy,_

_What a surprise to hear from you. I suppose I can meet you tonight, I'll just have to cancel on Harry and Ron, not that you care. Where should we meet?_

_H. Granger_

Xxxx

_Granger,_

_My you're not in a good mood are you? Hold in the enthusiasm. No matter, I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm all the same and we'll apparate to the restaurant._

_Have a good day,_

_D. Malfoy_

Xxxx

_Malfoy,_

_Do you even know where I live?_

_H. Granger_

Xxxx

_Granger,_

_Obviously. _

_D. Malfoy_

Xxxx

* * *

Hermione decided not to ask how he knew where she lived and would wait for tonight to ask. She was alone for the day, Ginny was out to see Harry and Rebecca was with some muggle friends. Closing her eyes she breathed in, trying to relax. Kingsley had given her the day off in order for her to get ready for her meeting with Malfoy at lunch. Now that it was at dinner and she had more time than planned, she pulled out a few folders and books and started on her personal work. She lay down on the couch and turned the TV on, switching from writing on her papers and watching the show on TV she didn't see time fly by nor did she realize she had missed lunch. By the time she glanced at the clock it was five o'clock.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, tumbling off the couch she hurried out of the room, leaving all her papers on the couch.

She went to the kitchen first and opened a cupboard to take a few cookies to satisfy her grumbling stomach. As she was washing her hands, the fridge opened and a bottle of orange juice floated out as well as a large glass from the cupboard. She turned and almost ran into them. She hadn't even been aware of using silent wandless magic. It was happening a lot recently, her doing magic without meaning to. It was quite useful but also sometimes it could be a problem. Walking around the floating bottle and glass, she went to the bathroom with the two objects drifting close behind her.

She decided to go take a nice warm bath, knowing she would need to be as relaxed as possible for her reunion with Malfoy. Arriving in the bathroom she stripped off her clothes, the glass and bottle gently placing themselves on the flat corner of the tub. Music started and Hermione slid into the bath that was already half full. She glanced at the time, it was only 6:30 she could stay in here 'till 7 at the most and that would leave her with half an hour to get ready. Exactly what she needed. With a satisfied sigh she shut her eyes. She was interrrupted by the bell to her apartment, turning her head she saw that it was already 7. Annoyed she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the only towel she could find. The bell rung again so Hermione gave up on trying to find another towel to wrap around her hair and hurried out of the bathroom. Her hair was dripping all over the floor making it wet and slippery. When the bell rang a third time it startled Hermione so much that she slipped and stubbed her toe on the corner of the wall.

She cursed as the sharp pain traveled through her foot. "I'm coming already!" She yelled angrily. _So much for being in a good mood._

As she fumbled with the keys she mumbled under her breath in annoyance, swearing to hex the person behind the door. However once the door was open and she stopped massaging her toe that she had raised in order to reach it, all thoughts of hexing the person behind the door left her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I believe we are going out together." He stated in an isn't it obvious tone.

"Yeah, at 7:30 not 7." She said.

"Are you not ready yet?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow at him she refused to believe he hadn't noticed she was in nothing but a towel and one false move would cause her to be standing _very _naked in front of him. When he didn't react she waved her hands up and down her wet body.

"Do I look ready to you?" She demanded.

He finally looked down, away from her face and took a step back in surprise. His eyes flew over her body once, though when he was over the shock his eyes went over the same path in a slower way, almost caressing her every curve.

Hermione snorted. "_Men_. Now if you'll excuse me I'll finish getting ready while _you _wait in the living room."

He smirked. "I could always come help you."

"I don't think so."

When Hermione was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a purple top and stiletto heels she walked out to find Draco studying her papers on the couch. Looking in the mirror she put on some crayon, mascara and just a hint of blush. Draco watched her with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets.

"Ready?" He asked as she flicked her hair back.

"I suppose." She shrugged and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

She barely had time to touch him when they were already spinning on the spot and appearing outside of a fancy restaurant Hermione didn't recognize.

Hermione scowled at the blond. "You could have warned me."

He ignored her and went up to the host. "I have a reservation." He said.

The host didn't even need to ask for his name, he just nodded and led the pair through the restaurant to their table. "Right this way Mr Malfoy."

Once they were both seated Hermione picked up a menu and browsed through it curiously. "Where are we exactly Malfoy?"

"La Serre in France, I figured that since we were just meeting on buisness we shouldn't go anywhere too fancy."

"Sure, because La Serre in France isn't too fancy... Just one of the best restaurants in Paris."

"Exactly."

"You don't catch on to sarcasm do you?"

"Oh I catched on to it, I just chose to ignore it."

"Souhaitez-vous passer votre commande?" The waitress inquired. (Are you ready to order?)

Malfoy nodded and read off what he wanted. Hermione looked at him wide eyed. "I haven't decided yet Malfoy!" She exclaimed.

"Well hurry up." He said.

"Je peux revenir dans un instant si cela vous arrange." The waitress offered. (I can come back in a moment if you would like.)

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." (That won't be necessary.) Malfoy stated, at the same time as Hermione started to say : "That would be nice thank you."

The waitress seemed confused on who's request to follow. Rolling her eyes Hermione ordered the first thing on the menu in exasperation.

"You git!" She cried, once the lady was gone.

"Careful Granger... That's no way to talk to your futur employer." He sang.

"With the way you're acting I highly doubt that you'll be my futur employer so I'll talk to you any way I want!"

"I can act the way I want, always have. If you work for me I can treat you however I see fit"

"Oh you better get your head out of your arse or I swear I will never ever work for you!" She claimed.

"It really doesn't matter since I can have anyone I want to do the job."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Well if that's the case." She said quietly.

The food was placed before her and she glanced at what she had ordered. It was displayed in such a way that even right infront of her she couldn't tell what it was just that it was some type of meat. Throwing her napkin on the table she stood to leave only to be pulled back by a warm hand grabbing her wrist. Her head snapped around and she glared at the boy before her. Yes, that's right, _boy. _The male next to her was not a man, not mentally at least.

"Granger wait."

"Why? I'm not about to stay here and be treated this way by a conceited little boy."

He clenched his jaw, holding himself back from insulting her. "Look just, please sit down. I won't talk to you like that again. I promise."

She was unsure about sitting down but she did not wish to cause a scene so she slowly and reluctantly sat back down.

* * *

Hermione threw her keys into the red and maroon swirl bowl on the entrance table, slammed the door shut behind her and sighed as she dropped onto the couch in the living room. It was early morning as she hadn't managed to make it home last night because of work. She knew what Ginny was going to say but as for her cousin… Well you could never be too sure what was going on in her head. After a moment Ginny drifted into the room, her long red hair floating out behind her as she disappeared into the kitchen, only to freeze slowly, turn on her heels and stride back into the living room. She placed her hands on her hips as she frowned at the sleeping figure on the couch. She cleared her throat.

"Where in bloody hell have you been?" She demanded, pushing Hermione off the couch to awaken her.

Hermione let out a yelp as she dropped to the ground. She stayed still for a moment staring across the floor. She grimaced at what she saw. Dirt, dust and miniscule unmentionables were everywhere; obviously she had missed them when she tidied the flat like a muggle. That was one of the setbacks, she supposed, of wanting to do some things like a muggle. She finally pushed herself off the floor and dusted herself off while straightening her tight pencil skirt and purple top.

"At work. Where else would I be?" She responded. She flicked out her wand from her waistband and wandered across the room. Her eyes darted around the area for a second before she decided to first clean the shelf and table then the floor and carpet.

"Don't go thinking you're getting out of this easily missy-goo." Ginny shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "I called your office at nine; **_they _**said that you had had the day off!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ah, that's a pickle."

"Indeed." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm not your mother 'Mione but start talking now or so help me I will-"

"Hello ladies!" Came an enthusiastic voice from the entrance door. "Good morning to you!"

A small woman walked in and grinned at them. She was still wearing an evening night gown and had her shoes slung over her shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said in concern, eyeing the two young women carefully.

Hermione had just finished meticulously cleaning every nook and cranny of the shelves and was moving onto the floor. She suddenly jumped a meter into the air and tried to hide her wand behind her back. As she was fumbling with her skirt and wand, Ginny watched her with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?" She interrogated.

"Why… I'm… Urgh I'm still not used to her knowing about us." Hermione explained.

"And whose fault would it be that she does?" Ginny asked in a voice that clearly stated: yours.

Hermione glanced at her, her eyebrows furrowed. "That would be yours…" She replied slowly.

Ginny's face cleared and she grinned sheepishly as the memory came back to her.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Ginny said as her cheeks flushed.

"Don't want you to forget it again. Maybe next time you'll be able to recall that it was your fault."

"I'm not proud that I revealed it but I sure as hell don't regret it! Can you imagine living with a muggle who wasn't aware of what we were?" Ginny winced at the very thought of the first two **_days _**of having lived like that. "Worst time of my life, having to do things manually."

"Um guys, muggle standing right here." The blond standing by the door proclaimed waving her fingers at them with a smirk.

"Right." Ginny paused and then turned back to Hermione. "I can't believe you! You actually thought you could change the subject!"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"No! I mean yes – well not completely. So care to explain yourself?"

"It's not anything important. It's not like I snuck out to go to some party or whatnot. All I did was stay home 'till 7:30 to head out to see a future partner of mine. By the time we finished talking, four hours had gone by so I went to sleep at Luna's for the night seeing as it was close by and I didn't get a wink of sleep there."

"Aww I was expecting something interesting for once." Hermione's cousin whined.

Ginny was studying Hermione as the latter prayed she wouldn't ask any more questions. Ginny raised a hand to stop Rebecca's complaining. "Wait wait… There's more to it." She stopped for a moment, as if searching for the correct question. "Who was your _partner_?" She questioned with a smug smile.

Hermione groaned, of course Ginny had to ask the one question Hermione was dreading. Rebecca snickered, knowing who he was but having kept it secret and she shuffled to the edge of her place on the couch.

"He was… Well he was a man."

"No ship Sherlock." Rebecca snorted.

Hermione took a breath not bothering to mock Becky about her 'no swearing policy'. "He was with us at Hogwarts, our year."

"Just spit it out already." Ginny urged.

"ItwasDracoMalfoy." Hermione rushed out, in one breath.

"WHAT?!"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione repeated. "He's going to be my new..." She gritted her teeth, not believing she was actually accepting the job. "My new boss."

"Why?" She almost screeched.

Hermione shrugged. "Kingsley wants to transfer me because my current job is apparently not _challenging_ enough. Look before you blow up on me and start yelling about how he was our enemy in school you should now that he's giving me the most important job of his company, after his of course. Also it pays really well and he offered to give me a raise."

"How much?" Ginny inquired, curiously.

"Ten thousand a _month_," Hermione replied.

"After… After the raise right?" She checked having a hard time believing her own ears.

Mione shook her head. "Before."

"Merlin's baggy pants…" She pushed back her red hair and straightened up. "Well, I'm over silly school rivalry anyway and in all truthfulness he never did much to me. I just disliked him by association."

"**_And _**he's sexy." Rebecca added. "WHAT?" She demanded when she received an outraged look from Hermione. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed because I know you'd be lying! I've seen him in those Wizard magazines Ginny reads and in normal magazines. Plus our cousins just won't shut up about how handsome he is."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day at the Ministry making arragements for her transfer. She had yet to speak with Harry and Ron, though she admitted to trying to delay it for as long as possible. She was done at 5 and apparated to her flat, day dreaming about her bed.

"How did it go the other night?" Harry asked from his seat on the couch watching TV. He hadn't even looked up when she had apparated in. She sighed.

"Feet Harry." She scolded in a sing song voice.

The red head boy beside him snickered as he stuffed his mouth with food from her fridge.

"Told ya mate, she'll never let that pass."

"Can't blame a bloke for trying." Harry shrugged.

Hermione studied their appearance and the state of her apartment with her hands on her hips.

"I see you've made yourself at home. The girls will _not_ be pleased. Ginny especially." She added glancing at Harry. He blushed and started picking up a few things to bring to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ronald lent back and rested his arms along the top of the couch's head rest, looking intensely at Hermione.

"So you didn't answer the question." He stated.

"It went fine. I met with him. He was civil enough in the end."

"Did you take the job then?"

"I did. Though I still don't understand why he wants _me _of all people."

"'Mione the bloke may be git but it doesn't mean he doesn't know quality when he sees it. Even he knows that every single company in Britain, if not the world is fighting to have you in their enterprise." He said, causing his friend to blush.

"He's right you know." Harry interjected from his spot in the kitchen washing the dishes.

Hermione and Ron walked to the kitchen, the latter draping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Honestly woman you are the best, every wizard and witch knows that." After letting her go, he started hopping on the spot nervously as he glanced at the clock.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks with small smiles.

"Tell me Ron, you wouldn't happen to have to do something right now would you?" She asked in a tone that comletely suggested that she was already aware of the answer.

"Um... Well to tell ya the truth... I... Em... Well I need to... I have a meeting with..."

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked in mock concern. "What are you trying to say?"

"See Hermione the truth is: I have a date with your cousin." He winced once it was out.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced at Harry.

"Why does he seem terrified of my reaction?"

Harry shrugged seemingly at loss of an answer.

"You don't mind?" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course not, why should I? Besides I already knew. You have every right to see her. Even if she is a muggle I don't have to worry about you foolishly revealing your powers to her. After all lets be serious: we both know you accidently will at date number two and I'd have to go obliviate her."

"That was one time!"

"Uhh Ron? That was actually three times. This time we know at least that that won't happen again because she already knows about us."

"So in the end this is one of your better choices in a girlfriend but you hurt her and I swear I will demolish you."

"Don't forget about us Hermione." Luna said dreamily from the doorway, Ginny standing behind her though Hermione could not see her cousin.

"Oh! When did you get here?" She asked.

"Five minutes ago, we've been eve's dropping." Ginny replied carelessly.

"LUNA!" Harry yelled jumping up from his seat and racing to hug her tightly.

Ginny flicked her head and glared at the embracing friends.

"Oh_ suuure_ nevermind about me. What am I chicken liver?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Gin it's just I haven't seen Luna in so long: first I was away on Auror buisness and then she was travelling the world to find magical creatures. It's been close to a year. I've seen you loads though, I always have time for you."

Ginny smiled.

"I know which is why we're going to your apartment tonight. And you are going to spend the night making it up to me, however I see fit."

"Aw come on I'm here you know?! I'm your BROTHER for the love of Merlin, I do not need to hear things like that from my little sister."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned at Luna.

"So where's Rebecca?"

"Stressing out in the next door neighbor's garage."

"Why in the world is she in Mr Michael's garage?"

"Because she's afraid that if she hides in ours Ron'll find her."

"Ahh... We should get her out or Mr Michael won't be happy."

Together Luna and Hermione walked out of the apartment and to the elevator.

* * *

"Miss Granger, there's a man here to see you."

Hermione stopped writing and checked her watch. Three o'clock exactly. Draco Malfoy had said he would be by to see her at three.

"Did he just arrive?"

"Oh only just walked in and said you were expecting him."

"He must have timed it." She murmured.

"Beg your pardon?" Her assistant inquired.

"Nothing, send him in." Hermione said with a wave of her wand that cleared up her desk.

Draco strutted towards her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello Granger."

"Malfoy," she responded. She gestured for him to take a seat and once he was sitting she herself sat down.

"Nice office you've got here," he said. "You'll have one even nicer when you move into my building."

"Which one of your buildings? As far as I'm aware you have five buildings."

"You'll be in the main one, where mine is. In the Wizarding world. Your office will be next to mine that way I won't have to go far to find you, though you will be having to go to the muggle ones often."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "That seems logical."

"Now the real reason I came here was because I wanted to introduce you to my second in command."

"Your second in command?" She repeated.

"Yes, he said he would be here." At that exact moment a dark skinned man strode in followed by Hermione's disgruntled assistant.

"I told him to wait outside while I checked that you were indeed expecting him but he wouldn't wait!" She defended herself.

"That's quite alright. You can go." Hermione said.

The tall Italian winked at the assistant as she left the bureau and then grinned at Hermione Granger.

"Blaise Zabini, Draco's second in command. Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione shook his outstretched hand and looked from one of the handsome Slytherins standing in her office to the other. She hoped there would be no other ones or else she had no idea how she would survive.

* * *

**A/N: Alright... That's it... Tell me what you think. I know it's nothing much but it should get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of plans

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter... Sorry for spelling mistakes and typos and all that... R&R**

Hermione sat at her new desk in her new office, staring blankly at her new office door. She simply did not know what to do. Her few possessions had been moved here and a bouquet of sunflowers sat on her desk. Blaise had brought them in along with a flirty message as a welcoming gift. She was so used to having papers spread out all over her desk that she just didn't know where to start on her spotless desk. Taking a deep breath, she opened a drawer and shifted through the papers, pulling out a few she examined what was written and took out a pen. Scribbling a few notes here and there, she soon lost herself in her work. The door opened abruptly and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"You could have knocked." She mumbled.

"I don't see any reason to. You have nothing to hide."

"I suspect that you expect me to knock before entering your office, therefor I must require you to do the same for me."

He did not appear concerned by her words so she kept in mind to rudely interrupt him in his office when he wished for privacy. "I came to introduce you to your secretary and assistant."

A young man walked in and introduced himself as her assistant followed by a very attractive girl who was most likely a year or two younger than Hermione.

"Granger this is Nathanial your assistant." He said. "And this is Seducia your secretary." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the peculiar name by did not comment. "I had planned on presenting my assistant to you but she seems to have lost her way so you'll just have to meet her later."

Hermione nodded and shook hands with the two, after that she found herself alone with Draco.

"Alright I didn't just come in here for pleasantries. You're going to have to start work immediately. I was hoping you would be able to have time to settle in and get accustomed but unfortunately duty calls and you've got to go to one of my foreign hotels."

Hermione groaned, she knew she would have to travel a lot because of this job but she had been hoping to at least have a week before moving around. "I hope it's not one on the American continent." She groaned.

"You're in luck, it's one just next door. You won't have to take a plane you can just floo or apparate there. You're going back to France."

Hermione brightened at that. "Oh lovely."

"You'll have to be there for at least a week. This is a serious problem, magic is leaking into the muggle part of the hotel and the hotel manager is starting to receive unpleasant complaints from some clients. You'll have to go and smooth things over while the magic gets fixed."

Nodding, Hermione smiled. "Seems simple enough."

Draco snorted. "Simple but not nice."

"Why do you say that?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, you'll see when you get there but the manager of that hotel is just so..." He trailed off, not sure how Granger would take it if he insulted someone of her sexe. He had a feeling she was a feminist or close.

"So what?"

"Such a stuck up female dog." He finished.

Hermione burst out laughing. "A female dog?! I had no idea you had such a sense of humor."

She said, wiping her eyes.

"I was serious, she is one."

"Oh I don't doubt it but I thought you didn't care about swearing."

"I didn't want to shock your innocent, naive little mind."

"My mind is NOT innocent and it is far from little."

"Well perhaps not little but definitely innocent."

"Malfoy I lost my innocence during my first year at Hogwarts." She stated.

He smirked. "Really? The first year of Hogwarts, ahe? That was young."

"Being best friends with Harry, it was a- oh Merlin's beard! You are so perverted! I didn't mean it like THAT." She protested.

"Sure you didn't." He agreed sarcastically.

"Malfoy! I was eleven!" She all but yelled.

"Mmhm." He said, eyeing her up and down.

"Malfoy... Get out."

"I'm your boss, you can't tell me what to do."

"Get. OUT!" She ordered, her eyes flashing.

Draco noticed the papers on her desk start to tremble as if resisting an inexistent breeze. Frowning, he reminded her that she was to leave on Friday and that Nathanial would be going with her.

* * *

It was Thursday now and Hermione was drumming her fingers on her desk while humming a song. She had finished preparing for her trip to France and knew everything that she would say and do. So now she was just waiting for the last hour of her work day to pass and she would head home to her flat. She perked up when she heard Malfoy's voice in the hallway. Tiptoeing to her office door she carefully peaked out to see Malfoy say something to his secretary before going back into his office. Hermione waited a minute before walking out to talk with his secretary.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Hello Ms Granger." She replied.

"Please call me Hermione."

The girl smiled and went back to her work. Hermione leaned against her desk and bit her lower lip as she stared at Malfoy's door. Her gaze was so intense and her mind so concentrated that she didn't hear her name being called and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her forearm.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I was in my own world for a moment." She answered with a shake of her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted something as you've been standing here for a quite few minutes."

"Actually now that you say, I do have something that I would speak to you about." She said, still deep in thought.

"Of course." She waited patiently for Hermione to talk again.

"Malfoy is in his office right?"

"Mr. Malfoy requested he not be bothered." She said as confirmation.

"Oh I see." Hermione answered nodding in understanding but not interrupting her staring contest with the door. The secretary waited once again as she could see that Hermione had not finished. "And who is he with?"

"Ms Abigail from the Magic Management department."

Hermione smiled and leaned down so her elbows were resting on the desk. "Between you and I, Amelia: is she... I don't... Attractive?" She inquired in a manner of two teenage gossiping girls.

"Yes I suppose she is quite pretty."

"Hmmmm," Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment longer before smirking in a very Malfoy like manner and standing up straight.

She marched confidently towards the shut door and muttered a simple unlocking spell. As the girl behind her exclaimed that she was not allowed to go in there. Hermione deliberately ignored her and kept walking, throwing open the door and in the perfect imitation of an innocent and surprised person, raised a hand to her chest and widened her eyes in innocence.

"Oh my! I'm so terribly sorry! I had no idea that you were with someone in here!" She exclaimed in very believable shock but Draco just scowled in response as the girl on his desk squealed and quickly put her shirt back on before she raced out of the office, her face blushing a furious red. Malfoy walked around his desk and sprawled out in his comfy black office chair. He put on his shirt but didn't bother to button it up again, he merely sat there, watching Hermione with a thoughtful look, as if considering different possibilities to make her regret bursting in.

"So are you happy with your revenge?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "Yes quite." She answered proudly with a satisfied smile.

He nodded slowly raising his hand to rub his lips as if trying to hide an amused if somewhat annoyed smile. "Well congratulation Granger, you made your point. I will, as of now, knock before entering your office."

Hermione grinned and was about to leave when Draco called her back. "Granger since you're here have a seat. We need to talk about your trip."

Granger sat down in the seat opposite Draco and placed her hands on her knees, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. She was sitting across from a half dressed Malfoy. His shirt was still unbuttoned and because of his position it hung open giving Hermione a magnificent view of his pale muscular chest. Clearing her throat she forced her eyes to look at his grey eyes instead.  
"So Granger, recall how last Tuesday I told you you'd have to stay in France for a week at the least?" Hermione acquiesced, unsure where he was going with this. "There has been a change of plans. Turns out you won't be staying for a week but a month at the _very_ least."

"What?!"

"You'll be in France for a month."

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"Buisness. After you've fixed up the problem at the hotel you'll have a free week, where I suppose you can come back to London if you would like, then Blaise and I will be joining you in Paris for a trying month of reunions and convincing. I'll need you there for the reunions with Muggles as well as the reunions with Wizards so that you can explain things to them. I'm not yet completely bilingual in Muggle speech, technology and all that. I'm getting there."

"Please tell me I'll have my weekends off." She all but begged.

"Of course you will. Though most women would be begging to spend the weekends with me not the other way around." He chuckled.

Hermione slowly shook her head at him. "When are you going to learn that when it comes to you: I'm not like most women." She stated.

He watched her closely, not answering and Hermione started to wonder if she had said something wrong. In the end he stood up and pulled out a folder from his desk drawer. "You'll find everything you need in here. Plane ticket and all."

Hermione took a peek inside and when she was satisfied, nodded in thanks towards Draco. "I still don't get why you wanted to go by plane when you could have just apparated."

"Because, MALFOY, I have muggle family over there that is planning to come get me at the airport."

"Why?"

"Because I told them I was going to France and my aunt demanded I stay at her house."

"I still don't get why she'd go get you at the airport. It's such a waste of time."

"It's a muggle reunion thing. It's like all the parents that go get their children at the Howarts Express train station."

"They only do that because they're too young to go home on their own or they can't apparate yet."

"Nevermind forget it. I won't be seeing you tomorrow so if you should need to contact me just give me a ring. I reckon the flight won't be too long. Don't call after eight o'clock at night unless it's an emergency. Got that?"

"And here I was thinking I was the boss." Malfoy muttered to himself.

"MALFOY!"

"Got it, got it! No calling you after eight."

"Good. If that's all then I'll be going."

Blaise walked in just as she stood to leave, Hermione welcomed him and went to the door. "I'll see you both next week... And Malfoy?" She paused, waiting for his gaze to focus on her. "I trust that during this week you won't forget the lesson I taught you today."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He mumbled.

Smiling contentedly, Hermione bid them a good evening and left. She was unaware of the two men walking around the desk so that they could lean on it facing the door, arms crossed over their chests and amused looks at the closed door.

"She really is a know-it-all control freak bookworm." Malfoy stated.

"But a bleedin' smart and attractive one at that." Blaise added.

* * *

"Natalie! What a pleasure to see you!" Hermione exclaimed stepping forward to embrace her aunt.

"Hermione it's been too long, since the last family reunion I believe."

"Indeed it has."

"And my brother how is he?"

"He's as fine as ever, just left for a dentist convention actually."

"I never understood his obsession with teeth." Her aunt said, helping Hermione slide her suitcases into the car.

"My mum went with him of course seeing as they never go to those meetings alone." Hermione added carelessly.

"Ah yes your mother. How is dear Jane?" Hermione didn't miss her aunts slightly pursed lips and the slight tone change in her voice as she talked about her mum. It was a known fact that Richard Granger had left the family buisness for his brothers and sisters to take care of and had married a young apprentice in the dentist field. No matter how much the family enjoyed Jane's company some of the family just couldn't forgive the fact that Jane was not from the same _society_ as the Grangers.

"As fine as ever I dare say."

"Well I can't wait to see them during the semi-annual family reunion." Natalie claimed, brightening slightly at the thought.

As they approached Paris, Hermione and her aunt kept up an easy going conversation. Entering the under ground parking Hermione hurried to get out and dragged her bags to the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors opened to reveal a very chic parisian hotel. Once Hermione had placed her bags in the guest room she stolled back out and down the stairs to the living room. When she entered the kitchen she found her aunt checking the oven.

"That is tomorrow's lunch." She informed Hermione.

Mione slid onto a comfy stool and leaned against the counter. "I hope you haven't prepared too much food because as you know I'll be going to stay at a hotel for my stay in Paris."

"Oh yes I know but I think it's a terrible waste." Her aunt said.

"How so?"

"Well why stay in a hotel when you can easily stay with family?"

"My boss wanted me to stay in the hotel."

"It's a big waste of money. Hotels in Paris are extremely expensive."

"The company is paying so I don't really mind. Besides he has way too much money for his own good." She added the last part to herself.

"What hotel did you say you were staying in again?"

"The plaza Athena." Hermione replied.

"You must be working in a very good company to be staying in such an expensive hotel!" Natalie proclaimed.

Chuckling Hermione didn't bother correct her aunt in saying that she was staying there for free seeing as her boss was the owner.

"Your cousin will be coming over to dinner, she was eager to see you again."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. Her cousin, who she loved dearly yes, but that didn't prevent Hermione from finding her unbearable. When they were little they had absolutely hated each other but then they grew closer, along with their other cousins, spending their whole summers together until her cousin turned 13. Once Fanny was thirteen, Hermione was 15 at the time, her cousin started doing things that Hermione didn't enjoy: smoking, drinking and partying late into the night. Now Hermione liked parties but not the type Fanny went to, so every summer Hermione decided to stay home and read or work while almost all of her cousins went wild. Soon Hermione got the reputation of a stuck up, know-it-all, party pooper by all her cousins. They were interested in fame, money and partying. Hermione was interested in knowledge, hard work and a stable future.

The weekend of visiting uncles and aunts that she would be seeing again in a few weeks was over and the only cousins she had seen were Fanny, Paloma and Agusti. Striding up to the reception desk in the hotel lobby Hermione stated her name and recieved a reaction she had not expected to get. The managers eyes widened and she ordered vallets to take her bags and bring them to her room she made a quick call to Malfoy informing him of Hermione's arrival as he requested. As soon as she hung up she turned to Hermione with a large smile.

"If you will follow me I will show you our problem."

Hermione was about to move when her phone rang, checking the caller Hermione explained to the manager that it was Malfoy and she was obliged to answer.

"Hello." She replied as she shifted to the side, allowing other clients to advance in the line and to talk to the manager. "Yes Malfoy it's me." She said, in a bored tone. She didn't notice the surprised looks she received from the mananager and a few clients. "Who the bloody hell else is it supposed to be?"

She stopped talking listening to what he was saying as she looked through some files that had been waiting for her at the hotel. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Another pause. "I'm NOT answering THAT!" She exclaimed.

She frowned. "Fine, I guess I can answer that one. I walked in on you and Abigail so that you would remember to knock! Happy?"

She sighed. "I can't believe I work for an idiot like you, Malfoy."

* * *

"Mr Malfoy said you'd need to talk with those who were staying on this floor."

"That would be helpful." Hermione nodded, looking down the long corridor.

She glanced up at the ceiling and examined the sweat marks. She shivered when she received a sudden blast of ice cold wind. "Yes, it's biting, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Malfoy will have to speak with those who installed the heating system on this floor."

The manager gave her a sideways glance. "The clients appear to have gone mad with the cold: spreding stories of snowing inside and frost covered tables. Imagine that!" She exclaimed.

"Seems they have quite an imagination. Right well, I best get started." Hermione pulled out her slim folder and nodded to the young lady. "If you'll excuse me."

She hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door number 109. The door started to open and she plastered on a large smile.

"Hello. I hope I'm not bothering you, I've been sent by Mr. Malfoy himself to verify that you are satisfied with your new accommodations."

"Oh yes, these rooms are sublime." The lady assured.

"Would it be possible to ask you a few questions on what happened so as to make sure it never happens again?"

"Of course, please come in." The lady stepped aside, letting Hermione in.

Hermione sat herself down on the couch and gracefully accepted the tea offered to her. "Thank you." She pulled out her notepad and pen and started asking her questions.

"In the end what surprised us most was the snow. At first my husband thought the snow was part of a publicity stunt." The lady stated.

"The snow?"

"Yes. As unbelievable as it sounds it was snowing in our hotel room! It was light snow at first but then it became a _blizzard." _The lady nodded, at Hermione. "That's when John had enough and went to get the manager. Though as luck would have it, the snow had completely disappeared by the time they got back here."

Hermione sighed tiredly, appartently she was in for a long week of asking questions she already knew the answer to and then obliviating them. She pulled out her wand from the pocket of her jacket and the lady across from her raised her eyebrows at what she thought was a simple wooden stick.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled, not feeling sorry at all. "_Obliviate."_

**A/N: There we go... I promise it'll get better but this chapter was a bit of a filler to make way for the next few chapters. Tell me what you think. Please?**


End file.
